Kidnapped (sort of)
by TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername
Summary: While Jason, Piper and Leo set out on their quest, Percy was in a slumber, or so Hera says. But Hera was lying. Instead, Percy was sent into a world not too different to the demigod's one. The wizarding world. Watch (or read) as Percy encounters the Golden Trio, The Triwizard tournament, and Puking Pastilles. (Reading SoN and TGoF will ensure that you'll understand more stuff)
1. The letter

**Ok. Calm your faces down people. This is my first fanfic, so don't go all ninja cat on me.**

**This is set in the goblet of fire so... Yeah.**

**So, before you start yelling at me,**

**Like:**

**In son of Neptune, percy isn't what ever years old!**

**or**

**your fanfic sucks!**

**or **

**Piano Cat isn't cute!**

**Well, my fic, my rules.**

**6th year is too difficult to crossover.**

**I don't really care about negative responses**

**and LOL you're just jealous.**

**So yeah.**

**Grins mischievously**

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**

* * *

Percy POV  
Percy was confused.  
Just a moment ago, he had said goodnight to Annabeth, and had gone to his cabin.  
He'd about to ask her to be his girlfriend, but...  
He'd chickened out.  
As he lay down on his comfy bed (which, by the way, was a million times better than this damp,  
dirty hill), he'd felt a slight tingling sensation. In his left ear.  
A second later, he'd somehow rolled off his bed, right into a conveniently placed hole in the  
ground. Which was in his cabin ﬂoor.  
What a coincidence.

Now, he was lying on a randomly placed hill. In the middle of nowhere.

Well, not NOWHERE. He could faintly see the tops of random houses from his vantage point,

though his position wasn't the most ideal one he could have chosen, since he was lying ﬂat on his back.

And it was cold.

And wet.  
And somehow, it was morning.  
Also, there was a mouldering boot lying next to him.  
The dew was seeping through his camp half-blood t-shirt.  
He sat up quickly.  
And then he groaned, and lay back down again.  
Because, along with his transportation/kidnapping, miserly location, and wet t-shirt, he also had a killer headache.  
Then, he realised that he was clutching a rather large note.  
Written in Ancient Greek.  
It was addressed to him.  
It read:  
_Dear Perseus Jackson, _  
_I have sent you to Britain. _  
_In a week or so, you shall be going to a school._  
_Hogwarts, to be precise. _  
_Hogwarts is a school for the descendants of Hecate. Hecate demigods had children, and their _  
_children had children, and so on and so forth. _  
_And so the magical community was created. _  
_You also have a bag attached to your hip. _  
_It's a magically reﬁlling bag of galleons (it's their magical currency). _  
_So, no shortage of money. _  
_By the time you are reading this, I am now being trapped by the giant Enceladus. _  
_Jason and his friends must release me from my prison. You aren't needed at.. the "other" camp _  
_until later, to save the... "other" people at their moment of greatest crisis. _  
_You'll learn who they are in due time. _  
_You shall be staying there for, a year or so. _  
_Give or take a couple of months. _  
_ I do have other plans brewing, Perseus. Opposing Gaea, working behind Jupiter's back, _  
_protecting your friends—it's a full-time job! If I had to guard you from Gaea's wrath, well, even _  
_a goddess has limits! _  
_I have contacted Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and briefed him on the situation. _  
_Hectate has grudgingly agreed to grant you magical powers. _  
_So, now, you can cast spells and the like, at an adult level. _  
_Your wand is in your pocket. It is 14 inch, mahogany with a Phoenix feather._  
_ Zeus has also allowed you to ride a broomstick without him blasting you off, or sending _  
_random eagles to rip your face off (it has happened) etc. Reluctantly. So. Enjoy that. _  
_Your father has also agreed that it is for the best, but he awaits your return eagerly. _  
_Your mother was not so enthusiastic. But, eventually she agreed. _  
_Please stay alive. I made a promise on the river Styx._  
_Also, that Chase girl is going to violently assault you the next time she sees you. Just warning _  
_you. _  
_You shall still possess your demigod power over water etc etc _  
_Try not to kill anyone. _  
_Especially the wizard (that's what they call the male descendants of Hecate, the female is _  
_witch) Harry Potter. _  
_Hectate would be furious at me. _  
_You will soon be discovered by the Weasley family. _  
_Don't kill them either. _  
_They're your ticket to Hogwarts. _  
_Also, you can tell them about your demigod powers, if they get too suspicious. _  
_So. _  
_See you on the other side. _  
_Riptide is in your pocket._  
_\- Juno/Hera_

Percy groaned and cursed violently.  
So he was kidnapped by Juno/Hera. He didn't know when he would be going back  
And now he was in Britain.  
And witches and wizards were real.  
Wonderful.

* * *

**Well, if you managed to last the whole way through without dying a horrible death, well kudos to you!**

**and if you didn't...**

**well, that ninja cat is still here!**

**if you loved it :R&amp;R**

**if you hated it :R&amp;R**

**if you want to rent my ninja cat :R&amp;R**

**Tell me any mistakes I made!**

**my proof reading is horrible!**

**and that's assuming I proofread...**

**Also, tell me if you see any random mistakes or typos or anything.**

**Oh, i nearly forgot!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Think about it. If I _DID_ write percy jackson, I would have been 4 when i finished writing it. Yeah.**


	2. The Collision

_**The Collision**_

_**Hey there. Here's another chapter. Please try not to cringe.**_

Harry's pov  
_WHY. _  
_WHY WAS HE UP SO EARLY. _  
Harry groaned as he trudged his way up the hill, accompanied by Hermione, the Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley excluded) and the Diggory's.  
They had met the Diggory's a while back.  
About 5 minutes ago, actually.  
They had exchanged greetings, asked how they were, and the like.  
Ron and Hermione started cheering as they neared the top of the hill. However, their cheers quickly died down as they realised that there was a random boy lying next to their port key.  
He looked like he'd been knocked out!  
"Le Gasp!", Everyone cried.  
They all quickly hurried towards the boy, making sure not to slip on the wet terrain.  
As they approached, he sat up.  
He looked slightly horriﬁed.  
He was a tall dude who clearly worked out.  
He was tanned, you could see it even with the sparse light that managed to break through the fog.  
He looked about 16 or 17  
He was clutching a large bit of parchment - a letter. And for some odd reason,  
A pen.  
As the group walked closer, they began to note details.  
He had unruly, wind blown black hair.  
And eyes the colour of the sea that seemed to stare into your soul.  
Ever changing, ever moving, they were distracting, to say the least.  
Also, he happened to be as handsome as the day was long. Which was to say, very.  
Harry wasn't attracted to boys, but he couldn't deny that his appearance was... Striking.  
With wind blown black hair, mysterious sea green eyes, a strong jaw, and high cheekbones, his face was probably enough to belong to a god.*  
But, of course, he had to have a good 30cm on harry, a slim, yet strong looking body that looked as if it could lift cars, and a certain elegant grace, that persisted, even when he was lying, sprawled on the ground.  
He had a powerful, confident aura around him, demanding everyone to step back and bow down.  
Needless to say, Harry resisted.  
The boy smiled nervously and waved.  
"Er... Hi", the boy said.  
He had an American accent.  
Ginny and hermione evidently noticed this, because they both stared at him and blushed.  
He frowned at Ginny.  
_Ok, yeah, he was handsome _  
_And he was tall. _  
_And he had a cute accent. _  
_But didn't mean hinny had to moon over him like a lovesick puppy. _  
_Wait a moment... _  
_This was just brotherly instincts, right? _  
A little part of him rolled its eyes in exasperation.  
_Of course it wasn't. _  
_Nothing in his life was that easy._  
He noticed Ron had the same expression as him, except that he was frowning at Hermione.  
_Hmmm,_ Harry thought. _Is there something going on between Ron and Hermione?_  
He decided to investigate further, later, since the boy had begun speaking.  
"Are you the Weasley family"?", the boy enquired.  
Mr Weasley stepped forward, offering his hand, since the boy was still sort of lying on the  
ground.  
He accepted it, and stood up, surpassing Harry's height by at least a head.  
Though, it wouldn't be that hard, since Harry was really, really short.  
"Yes. Well, most of us are, anyway. This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr Diggory and his son cedric and here's Ginny. I'm Arthur, you can call me Mr Weasley. And you are...?"  
"I'm Percy. Percy jackson"  
"Aha. Well, Percy. I assume that piece of paper has told you what is happening"?  
"Yeeeees..."  
Well, you're coming with us.  
Everyone except Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked confused.  
Ginny just looked excited.  
_Okay then... _  
Just then, the port key started to shudder and glow an eerie blue.  
Percy whirled around and started to uncap his pen.  
Harry laughed a bit inwardly.  
What was he going to do?  
Write on it?  
"Calm down!", Harry said,"Just grab a hold of it."  
Percy looked skeptical, but gingerly hooked his index ﬁnger over the edge of the rotting boot.  
"Err... "  
He opened his mouth to say something more, but whatever he said was swallowed by the ﬂash of light. The familiar hook-behind-navel feeling commenced, pulling us towards our destination. Namely, the World Cup.  
But Percy didn't know this...

* * *

*** epic foreshadowing!  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but that's what happens when you read my fan ﬁction.**  
**Randomly long/short chapters, that is.**  
**Also, by the way, could you recommend pairings? **  
**Like percy/Ginny **  
**Or **  
**Harry/ginny **  
**Or **  
**Percy/Hermione **  
**Or shall we just do the classic Percabeth?**  
**Etc etc **  
**:) thanks **  
OH! I NEARLY FORGOT!  
**SHOUT OUT TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
**First Story Favourite: **chloe24juin24  
**First Review: **A-Fighterlady**  
First Author Follower: **OliviaNeith  
**First Story Follower: **A-Fighterlady  
**First Author Favourite: **OliviaNeith  
****TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL FIRSTS:  
****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)  
****_ALSO SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON IN ICELAND WHO DECIDED TO LOOK AT THE RANDOM STORY THAT HAD NO REVIEWS OR ANYTHING, YOU WERE MY FIRST_**** VIEW.  
**Also, to anyone who's interested, Me, Myself and I live in the one and only **AUSTRALIA**!  
GO AUSSIES! WOOT WOOT!  
Anyways, patriotism time is over.  
Alert me to any typos blah blah blah  
_**BY THE WAY SERIOUSLY REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND. AND TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO JUST LOOKED OVER IT... ARNKJVHBEOULVBKLBEHRFVBILABFV ALIVIKAEBFJKVBAJKDBVJLAKJFBVAJDBNVJBN,ZVKJH,DNASKVJFWH  
**_ANYWAYS.  
Also, if you happened to be the person who lived in Czech Revar, how's the weather there?  
**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	3. The Unexpected Stunning Spell

Ahem, thanks for all the reviews!  
Also, shoutout to the person in the United States that viewed my story about 63 times. I'm not exaggerating. I checked the traffic stats.  
Thanks for reviewing people  
Also, apologies in advance for this crappy chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Unexpected Stunning Spell**

_**Percy POV**_  
"Urgh"  
Percy grunted as he awkwardly landed on his feet.

He rubbed his ankles, sure that they'd be sore next morning.

Everyone else, besides Mr Weasley and the Diggory family was sprawled on the ground, which, happily, was quite dry and soft. But anything was dry and soft, compared to the hill that Percy had been lying on before.  
"Where are we?", Percy enquired curiously.  
"The World Cup", Mr Weasley replied shortly, helping the fallen children up.  
"The World Cup?", Percy paused.  
"Do you play soccer?"  
Mr Weasley frowned.  
"What's Sogger?"  
Hermione smiled in comprehension, glad to be finally getting some answers  
"Oh! Are you a, uh, a Muggle?"  
"Um... What's a Muggle?"  
"A non-magical person."  
"No, I can do magic. I think."  
"Oh." Hermione looked crestfallen."Well, the World Cup is when the best Quidditch teams VS each other."  
"Right now, it's Bulgaria and Ireland.", one of the red-headed twins piped up.  
"Ok...", Percy was still confused. "What's Quidditch?"  
Ron paused, incredulous. "You're kidding me, right?"  
"Nooooooooo"  
Harry brightened, "Well-"  
The Interrupting Goat jumped right in front of Harry, interrupting his lecture on Quidditch. "Baaaaa!", it cried, interrupting the conversation.  
"You're quite right", Mr Weasley said, nodding to the goat,"We can talk about it on the way there"  
As they started to walk their way to gods knows where, they met two oddly dressed men.  
One wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.  
"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of random bits of rubbish beside him.  
Percy could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.  
"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily.  
"Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way; we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen.  
Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley ... Weasley..."  
He consulted his parchment list.  
"About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to.  
Diggory ... second field."  
"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.  
They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.

Percy wondered if it was the magical Mist, to deter Muggles from entering, or just typical mist.  
After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Percy could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They bid farewell to the Diggorys and approached the cottage door.  
"Hey Ron, Fred, George?" Mr Weasley asked ,"Would you mind getting some water?"  
"Err"  
"Thanks!"  
Mr Weasley shoved a pan into Ron's hands.  
"Where is the water?"  
"Oh, I don't know! Just ask someone"  
"Ok...", Ron looked at the pan apprehensively.  
The red-headed group of gangly teenagers straggled across the field.  
Soon, they disappeared from their sights, laughing and pushing each other. Well, mostly Ron.  
Suddenly, a voice rang out across the field.  
"DARLA!", a feminine voice screamed. "DON'T TOUCH DADDY'S WAND. ARGH! DON'T DO THAT. WAS THAT A STUNNING- YOU'RE GOING TO HIT SOMEONE! NO DARLA!"  
Percy looked for the "Darla" in question. He turned around- just in time to catch a sort of red bolt of light with his face.  
It bounced right off, (Achilles Curse) but the remaining force pushed him off balance, making him fall and clonk his head on a conveniently placed pile of metal scraps.

Everything went black. Well, after a burst of pain, of course.

* * *

_Yeah I got lazy and I didn't want all of the copy write infringement on my ass, so I did the classic, oh no, I randomly fainted , so I don't have to write more than 2 pages. What a shame._  
_:) don't sue me_  
_Also, the poll is up for the Percy and Harry pairings. (NO SLASH)_

_Available on my profile page_  
**_Please vote._**

**Referring to the particularly nasty flame that I got yesterday:**

**Matt (Guest)**: You are so wrong about lots of stuff. 1. This story reeks of lameness, 2. You would never finish writing Percy Jackson because your family would have killed by then, 3. Only an idiot would be jealous of this crap, and 4. The favorites you have already are from people who don't want to tell you how bad this story is.

**_Anyways, ahem.  
Dear "Matt" (guest who evidently doesn't have the guts to sign in so I can tell them off)  
1\. Yeah. If you hadn't realised, this is my first story. I'm only 12. LAY OFF, YOU (insert offensive swear word here). Lameness? Lameness? Well I'm not the one who decided to leave an anonymous review that FREAKING THREATENED TO KILL MY FAMILY.  
Also do you know what this site is called?  
It's called FANFICTION._**

**_It doesn't say freaking bestsellers that are freaking worth billions of dollars fiction_**

**_2\. ? So you're flaming me because of my disclaimer? And yeah... If me and my family had been killed before I finished the books... Somehow I doubt an unfinished book series would have become an internationally famous book series with thousands of fanfictions and even more fans. Your accusations are incredibly flawed._**

**_3\. You don't even know what you're talking about. The answers to the questions of the things are corresponding. Never did I say that you should be jealous of my "crap". I said that you should be jealous of FREAKING PIANO CAT. Not my story. So calm your face down._**

**_4\. Where in the world did that come from? And even if that were true, I wouldn't really care. I care more about decent reviews (not flames) than favourites. And seriously... This site is for enjoyment. It doesn't matter if my story is crap. All it matters is that I have an imagination, and can be bothered to even write a story. If you did, well I'm sorry. It's just that you didn't even have the guts to even sign in. So are you ashamed of telling me off? No?  
Then why didn't you sign in, huh?  
Anyways, I'm pretty sure people don't favourite out of pity. People (besides you internet trolls) don't leave nasty comments/ favourites out of disgust/ pity. It's called ignoring the story.  
And by the way, this is how I'm going to deal with your flames.  
If they're not true, I'm just going to (using the Internet) shout at you until you go deaf.  
And if they are true, I'll concede defeat and let my army of teenage mutant ninja pineapples smack the truth into your head.  
I DONT GIVE A FLYING CRAP.  
So yeah. Shout out to you, for being my first flamer. Yay!  
_***fake applause rings through the studio***_  
Also, have you happened to review _**Boooklover12**'s_story? Because I think I've seen your not-username before...  
And finally, can you tell me your gender? I'm planning on using some gender based insults if you happen to flame me for no reason again._**

If you think I reacted too much, calm your face down.

I've been waiting for my first flame, and when I finally got it, I was so ecstatic although disappointed (i thought you would insult me more)

Yup.

ok. anyways.

**First Flamer: Matt **(guest)

The Really, Really, Really Enthusiastic Reviewer of the Chapter Award goes to:

**Boooklover12**

**YUP!**

So also,

**Carly** (guest)

YAY! MY STORY HAS BEEN READ IN THE NETHERLANDS!

HUZZAH!

*Happy dance/Victory dance*

MY LIFE GOAL HAS BEEN FULFILLED!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

DO THE POLL

ahem. (I'm starting to sound like Umbridge again)

Yeah.

See ya next time!

(Probably the day after tomorrow)

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	4. The Veela Figurine

Here another update! It gets better later on.

* * *

**Harry POV**  
_Well._  
_That was unexpected._  
_But, funny at the same time._  
Harry voiced these thoughts to Ginny and Hermione, however, they were NOT amused.  
"It's not funny", Ginny snapped.  
"Yeah, he just got stunned!", Hermione added.  
Harry snickered a bit. Ginny and Hermione both gave Harry dirty looks.  
"He's drooling.", Harry said, still snickering.

Ginny smacked the back of Harry's head.

Then Hermione, deciding to take the matter into her own hands, cried, "Mr Weasley!"  
"Hmmm?"  
He was checking his watch 20 metres away, not paying attention to the escalating mess.  
"Percy's been stunned!"  
"What?" Mr Weasley ran over.  
"Ah, I can't revive him right now; we're still in sight of Muggles. I'll do it inside our tent.", as he inspected Percy.  
"Really?", groaned Hermione and Ginny  
"Yep. Now, let's get him to our campsite."  
_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_  
"Urgh", Mr Weasley groaned, as he attempted to lift Percy.  
"He's no light weight, is he? Would you help, Harry ?"  
"Err, ok...", Harry said, a tad reluctant, though.  
Together, Harry and Mr Weasley dragged Percy to the campsite.  
Hermione and Ginny ran along, shouting encouragements and observations.  
"Keep on going! You can do it!"  
"Harry, stop laughing!"  
"Don't drop him! Oh well done, nicely caught"  
"I saw that, Harry, I know that was on purpose!"  
Eventually, they reached their campsite.  
Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley were waiting there.  
"Hello Dad, Harry, Hermione, Ginny. Where's Ron? And Fred? And George? And who's that?"  
"Oh, Ron and the twins are getting some water. And that's Percy."  
"Ooookkkaaayyyy... But Percy's here." They gestured to the indignant Percy.  
"This is another Percy. Percy Jackson"

Then Ron appeared, huffing and puffing, accompanied by the suspicious looking twins.  
"We vanished all the water", they whispered, laughing.  
"This pan is bloody heavy!", Ron complained.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't see any pan.  
"What pan?"  
"This pan"  
Ron displayed a huge sauce pan.  
"Remember? Dad sent me to get water?"  
"Uh...", Harry paused  
"It's empty"  
"What?!"  
Ron looked down at the (empty) pan.  
"Damn, I must have spilled it!", Ron exclaimed, hurling expletives.  
The twins were laughing.  
Mr Weasley looked slightly sheepish.  
"Uh, Ron? I just realised that there's a tap right next to our campsite.  
"WHAT!", screeched Ron, furious.  
"Uh...", Mr Weasley trailed off. He scratched his head.  
"Sort of."  
Ron huffed and growled at Mr Weasley.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"  
"Er..."  
"Are we going to revive Percy or not?", said Harry, amused, but tired of dragging Percy's body around.  
"He's bloody heavy"  
If possible, Mr Weasley looked even more sheepish.  
"Er, not yet; I'd rather revive him inside the tent. So no Muggles can see him."  
Everyone sighed in unison.  
"Well, we better get tent erecting!", Hermione said eagerly.  
"The Muggle way!", Mr Weasley piped up.  
There were many confused looks all around  
"Er.. How do you do it?", asked Ron, still fuming slightly.  
Bill rolled his eyes.  
"Well I ain't doing it the Muggle way!", he said.  
He pointed his wand and muttered something that sounded like: "Tentus Erecto!" (Not like that, you dirty minded sasquatches)  
The tent erected, in its full, not exactly awe-inspiring, glory.  
Mr Weasley growled at Bill.  
"Why did you do that? Muggles could've seen that!"  
"Well, for one-"  
Bill's argument was interrupted by a man who wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes.

Basil.  
"Muggles ain't coming in here, there's so many repelling spells, it would be like walking into a brick wall!", he said proudly.  
A Muggle, obvious by his normal clothes and confused expression, walked by.  
"Obliviate Obliviate Obliviate Obliviate!", Basil cried.  
He ran after the muggle, shooting various spells, and spouting expletives.  
"Oh, Basil", Mr Weasley sighed, the argument forgotten.  
"Let's go into the tent, shall we?"

Harry was a bit sceptical.

He could see the same expression on Hermione's face, too.

_How would 8 people fit into a tiny tent made for one?_

Harry then decided to just go with the flow.

They dragged Percy into the tent, well, more like shoved.

As Harry entered the tent, he gaped in absolute wonder.

The inside of the tent was bigger than the outside!*

He heard Hermione gasp beside him as she entered the tent.

"Undetectable extension charm", He heard her mutter.

It had a small kitchen, several bunk beds, and a strong smell of cats.

Hermione was crinkling her nose distastefully.

"Okay!", Mr Weasley said, "let's do this!"

"Rennervate!", He flourished his wand.

Percy immediately jumped up and shoved his hand in his pocket.

_Looking for his wand_, Harry presumed.

But, instead, he drew out a pen.

Harry frowned.

_Wasn't that the pen he was holding when we first saw him? I wonder what's so special about it..._

Percy relaxed when he realised it was the Weasley's who surrounded him.

But Hermione had other ideas.

"How did that spell just bounce off you?", She said, curiousity burning in her eyes.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh..."

Suddenly a change came over him.

"It was a special _protego _charm that my mother taught me unfortunately I cannot teach you since the ability to learn special spells runs in the family", Percy said in monotone, his eyes glazed over.

Percy seemed to shake it off.

"Err.. yeah"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but she seemed to accept his explanation.

* * *

They messed around in the tent, having pillow and marshmallow fights, pelting each other with various objects, with Mr Weasley standing on the side, chuckling.

When everyone was finally out of the tent, they began to separate and start striking up conversations with random vendors.

By the end of their little "Chats", Harry had somehow obtained 4 Omnioculars, a leprechaun hat, a miniature figure of a Veela and a half-empty packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Needless to say, he left the "chats" with his pockets a lot lighter.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was sprawled out everywhere, waiting for the bell to ring, signifying the beginning of the Quidditch Cup. Suddenly, a resounding _GONG! _rang out across the field.

Fred fell out of his bunk bed and landed with a _thump_.

It's starting.

* * *

***Doctor Who Tardis Feels! Okay, to all you Whovians out there, who is your favourite doctor?**

**Ahem(Apparently I have Umbridge-itis), anyways,**

**1000 VIEWS AND 3 REVIEWs IS IT SO HARD TO WRITE OUT 5 WORDS AND CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON ABKWYVBDFVBASBDFVBHKASDBKCRJHNBNDCR HNCDRGK ,DFNKCG, KJFBHSGKERGSBERJGBHERSRFGBVUYKDGFKVBHJRFBJBFDVBDFVHBH**

**GAH!**

**REVIEW YOU PEOPLE**

**To "Matt" (guest) review**

Matt:Okay I guess I was just mad that you gave Percy the same wand as Harry has. I'm going to rant about the two having the same wand just in case I forget what I want to put in. I mean have you no imagination? If they both have the same wand they could mix them up easily!

**Harry: 11 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather**

**Percy: 14 inches, Mahogany, Phoenix feather  
**

**The end.**

Okay, and next up:

**IT'S THE REVIEW AWARDS!**

**The most enthusiastic review of the chapter award goes to:**

_AnnabethJackson PiperGrace_!

**The nicest review ever award goes to:**

_ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre!_

_Yay!_

**The (not really) Flamer of the Chapter goes to:**

Matt (guest)

* * *

_Also, there might be a pause between this update and next update, because I literally have 12 assignments to do._

**_whkavbksdbhvcg kerui2cbno3xilgnwerixlzmtrfsdrtfgvgasdfghjkl_**

_Ahem._

_So yeah._

_Also, I'm going to skip the actual world cup, because I have no idea how to do it._

_Sorry._

_*dodges various kitchen utensils*_

**_nvbhfjldhfvblaeiruvbaleiruvbldfvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbjkaliervbhvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbjhsb_**

_Also, DO THE POLL_

**_REVIEW!_**

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername **


	5. The massive pile of pancakes

**A/N belllooowwwww  
**

* * *

PERCY POV  
When they got back, tired, worried and shell-shocked, the person who must've been Mrs Weasley was fussing over everyone, tutting if she found a speck of dirt and exclaiming at random intervals things like:  
"Are you okay?"

"Are all of you ﬁne? "

"Oh, you could've been KILLED"

"I should've never let you go! "

"Argh! FRED, WHY IS THERE A MOUSE IN YOUR POCKET?!"

After all the confusion, anxiety and general chaos, Mrs Weasley started to examine Percy more closely, muttering her displeasure at Percy's apparent malnutrition.  
Percy, quite unused to this sort of attention, quickly brushed her off and assured her of his wellbeing.

"I'm ﬁne.", He said, as Mrs Weasley began to shove sandwiches in front of his face, Ron taking some casually when her back was turned.

"I'm ﬁne.", He repeated, a tad irritated, but awfully touched by her concern as she piled pancakes on a plate that had suddenly appeared in front of Mrs Weasley began to berate Fred for keeping mice in his pockets, Percy stifled a yawn, stretching and Weasley, always observant, immediately stood up and dragged Percy out of his chair.

"You need your sleep", She said sternly, not taking no for an answer.

"Harry, Ron you too."

Ron immediately protested, not having finished the pancakes, but the look Mrs Weasley shot him would've sent Kronos running for his very life. Percy would've laughed if he wasn't falling asleep on his feet.

Needless to say, they came, Ron snagging a last pancake and stuffing it into his , being absolutely exhausted, did not examine his surroundings as he was being dragged by Harry through the hallway. However, when he entered Ron's room, he did acknowledge an excess of orange.

Harry dragged the rapidly collapsing demigod, and managed to shove him into the bed without much trouble, considering Percy's frame.

_Sometimes, Percy really hated the Achilles curse._ Percy fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

He fell into darkness.

_Maybe I'll have a normal dream this time?_ Percy thought optimistically, crossing his metaphorical fingers. But Percy knew that that hope was slim, since the only time he had no dreams was on Ogygia. And now, he obviously wasn't in opened his eyes, and saw that he was sitting, slumped over, on a table. He sat up and looked around, stopping when he was looking into the cold eyes of a beautiful lady. She was dressed in dark robes, with a black Labrador lying at her feet, and a weasel-looking creature seated at her dark hair gently cascaded over her shoulders, encircling her pale face, which was reminiscent of a greek statue- pale, beautiful and ageless.

"Greetings Perseus", She said, with a melodic lilt to her voice.

Percy stiffened, on guard."It's just Percy", He said cautiously. The only people who called him that were either Gods or monsters, and both of them generally wanted to kill him. Painfully.

"Yes, Perseus", She said distantly.

"I see you've made it safely into the magic world. My magic world, to be precise."

"Your-?"

"Yes. Mine"

"So you're Hecate? "

"Yes. I am Hecate."

Percy frowned. Something was up. "Didn't you support the Titan's side in the war? Like, before-"

"Yes", she snapped impatiently," I did. I had a purpose."

Percy looked down, anger bubbling in his stomach.

"Did you send me here?"

"No. Did you not read the letter?", She smiled humourlessly.

"It was by a schizophrenic Hera. Or rather, Juno."

"Erm... Schizophrenic?"

"Their roman sides are battling with their Greek sides."

Percy stared at her, his mouth agape."Roman."

"Yes. Like it or not, you are not a parrot. So stop repeating me! Though if you WANT to be a parrot, I would be pleased to oblige.", Hecate said, her patience crumbling.

"... No thanks". For once, Percy did not have a smart-ass comment ready to infuriate the goddess.

"Anyway, where did you leave the letter?"

"On my table...", Percy trailed off, not sure where she was going.

"Well. If the wizards get too suspicious, you may reveal your identity. Only Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with Albus Dumbledore know your true identity. However, please refrain from simply blurting your true identity out. It would take a lot of explaining, that we simply do not have time for."

"We?", said Percy, shocked. The gods usually left him to dig himself out of difficult holes alone. However, they were usually self-inflicted.

"I will help you, if- and only if- you have to reveal your identity. No one, besides you will be able to read that letter. For secrecy's sake, please do not leave it lying around."

"So how can I do magic? I don't know or have magic?"

He hesitated on the last part, so instead of sounding certain, he sounded like he was asking a question.

"The spells will come to you when you need them to. You don't need the wand, but keep it for appearances sake. Your magical power depends on your demigod power. And you, Perseus-"

"Percy", Percy muttered

"-Are very powerful."

Percy decided to voice the thought he'd been mulling over for the whole conversation.

"Annabeth.", He blurted out.

"Yes?", the goddess said, bored.

"Can Annabeth come?" Percy waited anxiously for the answer.

"... No."

Percy looked wounded, and a tad angry.

"Why?"

"She'd cause too much of a commotion. And then I'd have to wipe her memory..."

"WHAT?", Percy yelled.

"She cannot remember that you were here. YOU cannot remember that no you were here.", Hecate said calmly, blatantly ignoring Percy's temper tantrum.

Percy just glared at her.

Hecate winced and shuddered.

It looked like she had a splitting headache.

"I must go.", She managed to splutter out.

"Good luck. I will see you next time."

"NEXT TIME?"

Everything blacked out.

Percy woke up, breathing heavily.

_Hecate redefined the word vague_, he thought angrily.

He sat up

He looked around.

It was in the middle of the night.

Everyone was asleep.

Besides him, of course.

Percy suddenly had an idea.

He retrieved the bag that Hera had given him that supposedly had no lack of money inside opened the glinting drachma lay in the bag.

"Not bad"

Percy then manipulated all the water in the air to condense into a mist, right in front of his face. He dug around in his pocket and retrieved a torch, shining a weak beam into the mist, creating a passable rainbow.

_"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood.", _He whispered.

It would've been a good idea, if it had worked. Unfortunately, as you would've probably guessed, it didn't. The drachma simply bounced off the mist and hit Percy in the face.

Hard.

_Having the Curse of Achilles was helpful sometimes_, Percy admitted to himself, grasping the traitorous drachma and stuffing it back into the bag. Then, using his awesome powers, he dispersed the mist, and then cursing Iris silently, lay back down again. Soon he was drifting off to a, happily, dreamless sleep.

Kidding, of _COURSE_ he had a demigod dream.

A blonde boy, about Percy's age and height, was fighting against a smoky figure with a golden sword. He seemed to be failing miserably, however hard he was trying, until a brunette girl bonked the figure on the head with a.. club?

The scene changed to the blonde kid, with one shoe blasted off, a small Latino with a mischievous grin, and the pretty brunette girl, arguing with Annabeth. She looked pretty furious, since she began flailing her dagger around, and yelling something intelligible at the sky. However, Butch, a son of Iris, held her back from gutting the blonde kid who looked positively terrified.

Suddenly, the scene changed, to the five in a chariot, being chased by the smoky figures. They came in sight of Camp Half-Blood and began to lose height, very, very quickly. They fell towards the lake, screaming bloody murder.

Percy woke up, breathing heavily, with the echoes of their screams lingering in his ears.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**  
**What will happen next?  
Due to complaints, I have changed my writing style.  
Slightly.  
So, instead of writing in lines, I write in paragraphs.  
Personally, I like lines, but meh.  
THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!  
Ahem.  
If the "lines" style of writing manages to worm itself back into my thingi, tell me!  
Okay, sorry for the 4 day long(ish) hiatus, I was just a bit avuibavsdulib with all my assessments and stuff.  
It's time for the review awards!  
Longest consecutive reviews that tell me off for being an ungrateful little... nugget goes to:  
**Goddess Athena In Disguise  
**Aaaaaaand that's pretty much it.  
As always, R&amp;R, also do the poll on my profile!  
And that's all, folks!  
(I think I forgot something, but oh well)  
~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**

* * *

P.S

The chapter titles have almost nothing to do with the chapters, if you haven't noticed.

Since I'm going to name this chapter after pancakes, I might as well warn you, right?

~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername

* * *

P.P.S

I just went over this, and I realized that the paragraphs somehow how mushed together, and it somehow deleted some words. And most of them were pretty vital, as well. And my backup deleted. As well. Yay.

Sorry.

But you should've told me!

How come nobody told me?!

**svbkzhvjsdbvjhsbjvbjh**

Okay bye.

~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername


	6. The professional waker-upper

**Chapter 6**

**How long has it been?**

**Two weeks?**

**Three weeks?**

**Apologies down below...**

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Harry was tired.

Although he probably did have more than 10 hours of sleep, the events of yesterday exhausted him to the point of unconsciousness. Did he REALLY have to witness the humiliation of a Muggle family, be stampeded by a horde of panicked wizards and witches, lose his wand, be nearly knocked unconscious by a wave of stunning spells, be accused of casting the dark mark, see a house elf be disgraced, assaulted by a worried Mrs. Weasley, and then forced to drag a half-unconscious dead-weight Percy to his bed?

No. He did not.

So, his exhaustion was completely justified.

However, his peaceful comatose state was immediately disturbed by the piercing voice of Mrs Weasley. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, so to block out her shrill voice. She was probably calling them to breakfast, which, in itself was a very attractive notion, but simply sleeping and doing nothing was, admittedly, more. Attractive, that was.

He would have simply lain there with his face pull of pillow, had not Ron thought to take action. Deciding to take the violent route, he began to sharply kick him in the side.

Harry groaned and rolled over.

"Gerrovmenthefregonagen", Harry whined, rolling off the bed, accompanied with his blankets, attempting to escape Ron's foot. However, Ron, being the ingenuous waker-upper* that he was, simply whipped off his blankets. Harry, being lazy, simply lay there, drooling into his pillow. Until Ron began kicking him again.

He finally sat up, groaning and squinting at the excess of light in the room. He shot a vicious glare at Ron. He, however, was blissfully unaffected, already stealing Percy's blankets. Harry lethargically began to dress, glancing at Percy. He was lying there, completely catatonic as Ron prepared a huge bucket of ice cold water. Harry chuckled as Ron unceremoniously dumped it all over him. He immediately woke up, alert, clutching his ever-present pen... And completely dry!

Harry and Ron gaped at him, astonished. They both blinked, and then, just as suddenly, he was completely wet.

"What?", He said, attempting to act casual.

"Y- You were dry! And... And then you were wet?! How-"

Percy looked panicked.

"Uh, I wasn't dry!", He stuttered nervously. He snapped his fingers, and the air in front of Ron and Harry began to bend and twist mesmerizingly, drawing their attention.

"Ron poured a bucket of water over me, and I got soaked. The end."

Harry started to believe what he said.

His dryness was just an illusion; he was always wet in the first place. Nothing of importance had happened. Percy was soaked.

Those words wore a never-ending mantra in Harry's head, blurring his memory and replacing it with one of its own.

Nothing happened. Percy was soaked. Nothing happened. Ron poured some water on Percy. Nothing happened.

The mantra faded to nothing. Both Harry and Ron were dazed and confused.

Percy was already half out the door.

"Are you guys coming?", He said cheerfully, walking out into the hallway. "Mrs Weasley's been calling for us for 5 minutes straight! Do you even want breakfast?"

Ron immediately followed Percy out the door, pursuing the wonderful smell of pancakes, which had managed to reach their nostrils. Harry trailed behind them, trying to place a memory of something that happened just then. Something important. The memory immediately faded, leaving not a trace. Harry frowned. I guess nothing happened, then, he thought, resigned.  
He made it into the kitchen and, without delay, gravitated towards his plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, and, of course, pancakes. He dug in hungrily, imitating a starving hyena. Hermione tutted disapprovingly, while the rest of the boys copied his technique; shovelling food into their mouths as fast as possible without choking.

This continued for a while, and would've continued until everyone had finished, had it not been for the announcement.

Mrs Weasley coughed once or twice, banging on the table a couple of times.

"Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Percy. The other one. I've got your dress robes."

Everyone was silent, staring at Mrs Weasley, mostly in horror, and partially in confusion.

"I've packed everyone's dress robes except for Percy, since I only got it today."

Ron, being the blunt, sarcastic boy that he was, broke the silence with his usual bright and happy outlook on life.

"WHAT?! WHY DO WE HAVE DRESS ROBES?!", He basically screamed.

Percy raised his eyebrows at him.

"Deafening everyone probably won't help", he said sardonically.

Ron blatantly ignored him.

He stared pointedly at Mrs Weasley, waiting for an answer.

"You need dress robes for the ball, do you not?"

Percy Weasley decided to intervene.

"Mother, that information is classified. Do refrain from telling them the secret", He said pompously.  
Mrs Weasley sent him The Look. Percy shut up immediately.

Fred and George were concealing chortles at this point. Ron was groaning. In horror, presumably. Harry, together with Bill, Charlie and Ginny were largely uninterested. Percy was eyeing the remnants of his pancakes hungrily. Hermione, however, was looking at Mrs Weasley suspiciously.  
"Percy, I've got your dress robes here. The rest of you dears, if you want to see your dress robes, look at them in the train, will you? Less mess, you see", Mrs Weasley requested, handing Percy a package.

Percy grasped the package, looking at it curiously.

"Who sent it to you?", He inquired, poking at the dark blue packaging.

"Your father", she said, nodding imperceptibly as Percy's eyes widened.

"DAD?!", He said, astounded.

Harry wondered why he was so surprised that it was from his father.

"Why would dad get me dress robes?", He muttered to himself.

"It was also from your mother.", Mrs Weasley added.

Percy remained perturbed, nonetheless. He began to finish his pancakes, with considerably less gusto, but still finished quickly.

The kitchen began to fill with noise again, easing the tension in the room.

Mrs Weasley sighed in relief, taking the now-empty plates and putting them into the sink.  
"Boys, if you want to see Percy's dress robes, I recommend you do it now. We're going to be leaving for Diagon Alley soon, anyways. Pack it into your suitcase as soon as you're done with it. It wouldn't do to forget it now, would it?", Mrs Weasley said over her shoulder, beginning to scrub the dishes.

"Sure Mrs Weasley", Percy replied, dragging Harry and Ron up as he stood.

"Let's go, guys!"

Harry stood up of his own accord, shaking Percy off impatiently.

"Come on, Ron!" He tore the ravening boy away from his plate of bacon, chuckling as he groaned as much as he could with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

As they began to climb the stairs**, they started to speculate what the dress robe would look like.  
"Maybe it'll be pink!", Ron said, trying and failing to conceal his sniggers. "Or maybe it's got tons of lace on it!"

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Somehow I doubt that, Ron."

Ron shrugged.

"It could happen."

Percy snorted derisively. He opened his mouth to retort, but Harry, annoyed, quickly stopped him.

"Calm down children.", he said with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Technically, we are children, so that isn't an insult."

Harry ignored him.

They'd reached the bedroom, and Harry quickly shoved them in.

"Just open it.", Ron said, impatient.

Percy unceremoniously ripped the package open, and promptly dropped it in surprise.

He picked it up again and held it to the light.

"Merlins Beard, Percy, your Dad has TASTE!"

"Blimey, it looks... not pink. And it's unlacy. Damn."

Ron looked disappointed, yet still in awe of its awesomeful awesomeness. ***

Percy was just gaping at it.

Harry could see why.

It was sea green with swirls of blue, white and turquoise, and had a distinct shimmer to it. Every time Percy moved it, it gave the illusion of rolling waves, and when it was still, a calm lake.

Harry did not even have the faintest clue about clothes, but even he knew that the dress robe was worth dying for. It looked like it had cost an arm and a leg. Literally.

"Thanks Dad", Percy whispered as he held the robe reverently.

Harry was almost certain that he heard an answering, "You're welcome, son", in the breeze.

Percy grinned, folding up the shimmering garment and stuffing it into his suitcase.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Why, Diagonally, of course!"

"... you mean Diagon Alley"

"Wait.. What?

* * *

I was tempted to end it here, but then I realised that I had only reached the 1400 (1399) mark. And I had promised *(to myself) that id reach at least 1500 for you guys, since i haven't updated in **aaaaagggggggggeessssssssssssss**

So yeah.

Let the stuff continue!

* * *

(5-10 mins later)

"So, basically, there's diagonally and nocturnally-"

"Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley"

Percy waved his hand dismissively.

"Not important."

Hermione gasped, scandalized.

"Pronunciation is everything! Every single spell that I've learnt, even non-verbal incantations need the right pronunciation! In The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, Grade 6, page 35, paragraph 3, it clearly states that the-"

Mrs Weasley burst in, accompanied by a guilty faced George Weasley.

Well, not accompanied.

More like she was gripping his ear so tightly it looked like it would come clean off**** and he was (slightly) squealing and attempting to keep up the best he could without tripping over anything.  
Percy sighed in relief, grateful for the interruption.

"Have you seen Fred?", She hissed, her normally kind brown eyes... Not so kind. More like murderous.

Everyone shook their heads mutely; sure that Fred would turn up somewhere. Probably in the nearest graveyard*****, once Mrs Weasley was done with him.

"So... Diagonally."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S-"

"What are you doing, reading Grade 6 anyways? Aren't you only in Grade 4?"

Harry, Ron, and pretty much everyone in the room gave him a look, like, are you seriously asking that question?

"Uh... um, I meant why aren't you reading er... 7th grade?", Percy amended.

Hermione stuck her nose into the air.

"I have", She said, sniffing indignantly, giving him the evil eye.

Percy, evidently not bothered, gave up.

"Whatever."

After an awkwardly stifling silence, Mrs Weasley finally came back in, dusting her hands off on her previously disregarded pink apron.

"Are you ready?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"To go to Diagon Alley to get your things for school.", she explained.

Everyone then nodded in agreement, standing up.

"Let's get going!", She chirped cheerfully, a stark contrast to her expression 10 minutes ago.

"I assume you've got your wand, Percy?"

Percy nodded blankly, having no idea what she meant.

Then the penny dropped.

"Oh! You mean- oh. Yeah, I've got it."

Hermione was, again, looking at him suspiciously.

"How could you forget your wand?"

Mrs Weasley tutted, beckoning them impatiently to the fireplace.

"Come on!"

She thrust a small flower pot under everyone's noses, waiting for them to grab a handful of a shimmering green powder.

Percy looked at her, perplexed.

"Uhh..."

"It's Floo powder."

The vague explanation was not enough to change his mystified expression.

Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Ron. Explain.", She said tersely.

Ron grumbled a bit, but he finally acquiesced.

Eventually.

He took his handful of Floo powder and unceremoniously threw it in the fireplace.

The fire suddenly roared, spitting green sparks and leaping emerald flames replaced the ordinary orange ones. It crackled merrily, seeming to have a life of its own. Ron stepped into the fire.

"Diagon alley!"' He cried.

He disappeared in a whirl of colour and light.

Percy looked dumbfounded.

"Percy! You next!"

He grasped a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames.

Percy nervously stepped into the fire place skeptically.

"DIAGONALLY!"He hollered. He too, disappeared in a vortex of light.

"Harry!"

Harry shrugged. Stepping into the fire place and throwing the powder in simultaneously, he bellowed,"Diagon Alley!"

The flames swirled around him, dusting his face with ashes and making him nauseous.

He fell out of the flames face-first, smashing his glasses accidentally.

Getting up, he bumped his head on a wall.

Everything was dark.

_Where the hell am I?_

* * *

**BTW, Percy can vapour travel, I've decided.**

**Vapour travel, is like all the moisture in the air...**

**It's basically Percy's version of shadow travel.**

*** Yes, I know that "Waker-upper" isn't a word, but what other word could I put in there**  
**** I know that there's probably no stairs in the Weasley house, but meh.**

***** bear with me guys, bear with me. I couldn't well describe it as magnificently splendidly superbly good, could I? So yeah. Awesomely Awesome it is, and Awesomely Awesome it shall stay.**

****** So many authors notes! So yeah, foreshadowing for Order of th****e Phoenix! Ish!**

*******AHHH UNINTENDED UNINTENDED!**

**Yeah, this chapter veered off course, so hard that it landed in Antarctica.**  
**Sorry!**

**Okay apologies coming your way in 10, 9, 8-**

Skip this if you don't want to hear my excuses

**7, 6, 5, 4-**

I hear Maine is quite nice this time of year...

**3, 2, 1**

* * *

Okay Peoples. My excuses are:

. Freaking school's started

. EVEN MORE ASSESSMENTS

. Going to bed at 12 and waking at at 7:30 is tiring (School starts at 8:30. It's hell.)

. Not bothered

. Fanfiction is an asshat and keeps glitching.

. I wrote 2000 words for you guys! (even though this is a filler and has no plot whatsoever)

. I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-Block. Sorta like writers block... but more... y'know...

. Procrastination Olympics (I won a silver medal. DanIsNotOnFire won Gold)

. My dog is ill. Like... Stomach Cancer ill

. Sports. Lying in bed and complaining how tired and sore I am is much more awesome then actually achieving something productive

. I would add more but then none of you are probably reading this so...

* * *

**Okay, 2000 words! It's a new record! (for me)**

**Okay, so most of it's useless and time wasting dialogue, but WHO CARES!**

**It's time for the review Awards!**

**The (only) Constructive Criticism-ful Review of the chapter goes to: **CrystalRed!

And that's pretty much the only extremely useful review.

Also, **replies to guest reviews**!

Dear "Guest"

10th Doctor! Go David Tennant!

**Indeed.**

**I actually like him too, but Peter Capaldi is edging forward in my "Favourite Doctors" list. Yes, I have a list. In my head.**

_**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE DOCTORS, ALL YOU WHOVIANS OUT THERE!**_

_David tennant: 1_

_Peter Capaldi:1_

Dear "Seaweed brains"

THIS IS THE VERY BEST FANFICTION I'VE EVER READED. THATS IT.  
THE BEST.  
EVER.  
Oh by the way, greetings from Norway! (because you know where Norway is, Right?)

**Why thank you. I'm flattered.**

**And of course I know where Norway is! ****(Laughs nervously)****It's in France! Haha no, but seriously. Thanks for being awesome. in general.**

Dear "Jeff is the best"

u suck

**I know that's you. Your naming skills are horrendous.**

* * *

As always, R&amp;R, and I'll try not to have such a (hiccup) horrendous (haddock) random Hiatus next time.

PM me for any questions, call me out on any typos, and stuff like that.

See ya next time!

**~TheChickWthTheAwesomeUsername**


	7. The Face Full Of Human

**Chapter 7**

**So basically after reading blood of Olympus, rereading blood of Olympus, fangirling, reading the whole Percy Jackson and heroes of Olympus series again (minus the lost hero) and then rereading the goblet of fire (for research purposes, of course) fanfiction writing sort of fell to the way-side. Sorry about that.**

**Also, yearly exams.**

**PËRÇŸ PÕV**

* * *

Percy really, really detested Floo travel. It was even worse than flying. The warm tickling sensations and ash that insisted on going up his nostrils just added to his discomfort.

He really felt sorry for the wizards that did this every day. After a few seconds of being knocked around and general unpleasantness, he was spat out on wet carpet, his knees complaining as they hit the ground roughly. He said rolled over, spitting ash and cinders fervently, hacking his lungs out on the pink carpet.

"Gah, that was horrible!"

Suddenly, he was being smothered by some pink napkins.

_"Madam Puddifoot's teashop"_

A napkin, which was frantically being dabbed on his face, read.

"D-don't worry about it.", he mumbled, his words stifled by the rather heavy napkin.

He looked up, examining his surroundings. And was readily assaulted by a barrage of pink.

He blinked, and a rather wide woman who was dressed in sashes of various shades of pink and purple, with beads and perfume dripping off her (not Trelawney) was frowning down at him, clutching a pile of pink napkins which read: _Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop_, which were fringed with purple beads.

By then, Percy was ready to destroy that part of the colour wheel.

Tables of black clad couples (and one pink) stared at him, surprised and whispering. Percy supposed that he'd interrupted their kissing session.

"Sorry" He climbed out of the fireplace, which was unsurprisingly, pink.

Dusting his shirt off, which was still orange, Percy noted with relief, he gathered his masculinity up and braved the horrors of the (presumably) tea shop.

It was like Aphrodite had thrown up (very attractively) on the shop, and then sent her demigod children to (shudder) decorate it.

The air was heavy with the pungent odour of perfume and cinnamon, couples were holding hands and little golden cupids were scattering confetti on oblivious customers.

Pink carpet lined the wooden floor, the windows with purple lacy curtains opened to reveal a beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds.

His observation time was interrupted by a Cupid that decided that a mouthful of confetti would suit him.

Spitting out the confetti, he groaned as he realised that Mrs. Weasley was going to kill him.  
"Bad apparition test?" She said sympathetically.

"Uh... Yeah?"

Percy decided to risk it. The mist would probably cover it anyway.

With a blink, a snap and a twist of power, he vapour travelled to Diagonally, oh, sorry. Diagon Alley.

Landing was always discombobulating, but even more so when landing on a little girl.

"Aahhhhh", Ginny squealed.

Percy apologised profusely, as he attempted to spit out strands of red hair.

"Phrory", he mumbled.

"How in Merlin did you end up here?", Mrs Weasley said, shocked.

"I, um, apraeted?"*

"Apparated."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

She sighed wearily, shaking her head.

Percy looked around, examining his surroundings. He was in a dark, dingy room, filled with not-completely-sober patrons, nursing glasses. The ground was caked with dirt, stamped down and hardened through time. An ill-tempered man stood behind a bar, irritated as he served drinks to an old man who was raving about daisies.

Ron butted in, his eyes widening comically.

"How can you apparate? You're only 16! Unless you've been lying to us..."

Ron continued to ramble on whilst Percy tapped his foot impatiently, his eyebrow creeping up his forehead slowly, amused.

"...so yeah. How can you apparate?"

Percy's other eyebrow joined his raised one.

"Things are different in America. You know, The Land of The Free and stuff? Our coming of age is a bit earlier than yours, it's 16."

Mrs Weasley was looking around frantically, tutting and checking the grimy clock that hung on the wall behind her.

"Where's Harry?" she said, worried.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "He's missing?"

"Nope." a voice said behind them, a bit shaken, but amused all the same.

Mrs Weasley whirled around, glaring at Harry. "Where were you?" she said, her voice dangerously calm. Harry seemed a tiny bit frightened.

"Uhh.." His eyes flickered to Percy, accusing, but they flickered back almost as quickly. Percy could swear that they almost seemed... afraid...of him.

"I was in..Um, Knockturn Alley? Uh, yeah! Knockturn Alley! That's right..."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You know, you're really, really bad at lying."

His face turned pink.

"What happened?", Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.

"Well... Uh, I was sort of um... Kidnapped by a woman in weird clothes, and...Well..", he protested

weakly as Mrs Weasley fussed over him, brushing all the ash off him.

Percy suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Was her name Hera? Or Juno?"

Harry nodded, still a tiny bit shell-shocked by the odd events.

"What did she say?", He demanded.

"Um...She said to um, be nice to you?"  
Percy looked at him sceptically, but let it pass. Who knew what the goddess could've said to him. It

was probably about him, though.

Finished fussing over Harry, Mrs Weasley pulled out a piece of parchment. Percy leaned over slightly and realised it was the things that he needed for school.

"Ok! First we need to go to Flourish and Blotts!"

She walked purposefully towards the back of the pub, where cans of trash lay, overflowing with empty bottles and suspicious brown objects.

She stood behind a conspicuously empty can, brandishing her wand and tapping a brick.

Percy supposed it was like Daedalus's mark. The bricks rolled back, exposing a bustling hive of activity. People were walking around, buying, selling, or just talking. They all wore robes and odd, pointed hats. Percy found himself leaning forward in anticipation. Delicious and not-so-delicious smells drifted past, owls hooted softly, scratching at imprisoning bars. Cats hissed, cauldrons bubbled. Glittering coins were exchanged, often accompanied by irritated customers and irate storekeepers.

Harry stepped past him, nervously glancing at him before smiling genially at a large man with the words: _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, imprinted on his lime green apron. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him, grinning happily as they took in the sight. Percy walked forward as well, gawking at the odd sights.

A young woman raging at a chocolate lab, which looked unrepentant, tapped her wand briskly on its nose, and it turned into a rainbow lorikeet, for instance. The bird started singing a sonnet about a woman with breath that reeked, wiry black tresses and...Unsunny eyes? The woman slapped it sharply on its beak, forcing a red liquid down its throat. It hiccupped (which sounded quite odd, when coming from a bird), and turned into a sulky middle aged man, rubbing his nose.  
A man was roasting an impaled frog over a purple fire, with a garish hat that read: _Constance's Fried Frogs!_ , with a slightly maniacal grin on his leathery face.  
Percy took a whiff of the _fried frogs__ (TM) _, and hurriedly caught up with the rest of the group, hacking his lungs out.

Mrs Weasley gave him an odd look, but continued on walking.

"We've already gotten everybody's dress robes, and wands. So..." Mrs Weasley consulted a piece of parchment that had gibberish written on it.

"To the bookstore we go, then!", Mrs Weasley exclaimed. She, and the rest of the group, strode towards a tall building, filled with bookshelves which in turn, were filled with (surprise) books.  
_Lforusih and loBtts_; the swinging sign above his head read.

Shaking his head, Percy squinted, attempting to make sense of the muddle of letters. He sighed, and gave up, walking into the bookstore.

_"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_", said Mrs Weasley, to a harried assistant.

"How many copies of each?", he said, eyeing the group, "Or just one?"

"Um.." Mrs Weasley counted, "4 copies of each."

The assistant nodded, and summoned 4 copies (but 8 books), barely catching them.

He placed the books in a pile, and inquired whether they needed any more.

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) , Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration."

"How many copies?"

"Two."

When the assistant left to collect their books, Harry and Percy immediately offered to pay for the books.

"All those books are bound to be expensive!"

"Oh, don't worry; money isn't really a problem for me."

"At least let us pay for you, Hermione."

"I am _very_ capable of paying for my own books." (That one was Hermione)

"_Please_, Mrs Weasley!"

"See reason! We can easily pay for your books, you know that!"

A cold chuckle silenced the squabbling. "I never knew that you'd stoop to accepting _charity_, Weasley."

"Hmm, I never _knew_ that your observational skills were so appalling, Malfoy."

A man stepped out from behind a shelf slowly, grinning nastily at the group, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

"I see you've accepted another into your little... _brood._"

He was tall and thin, with gleaming shoulder length hair. It was pale blonde, and dead straight. He had sharp grey eyes, and a pointed, aquiline nose.

Percy paused.

"Do I know you? You sort of look familiar..."

The man looked at him distastefully. "I doubt I would consort with someone of your...class. I am Lucius Malfoy"

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Are you a half-blood?"

"I certainly am _not_!" The man spat, disgusted. "My blood is pure. Unlike some I could name."

He sneered at Hermione.

Percy paused, confounded for a second. "Well, are you afraid of spiders?"

"NO!"

Everyone looked at him doubtfully.

He sighed.

"Are you the one that Hecate was talking about?"

Percy nodded. "Son of...uh, the mother of owls?"

"Yes...I suppose so. And you're the sea brat?"

Everyone looked confused, cutting their eyes between Percy and the son of Athena.

A coughing noise interrupted the glaring contest. A fun-size Lucius stood awkwardly to the side, tapping his foot impatiently. "What are you doing here? I already told Nestor** to get my books."

"Not _now_, Draco."

Draco shut up.

"We'll continue this talk later, Jackson."

The father-son duo turned dramatically (in sync), and walked out of the shop.

"Will you be good enough to explain all this?" said a curious Mrs Weasley.

"First of all, I would like to make one thing quite clear. I _never_ explain anything.", Percy said with a completely serious face.

Harry choked on air, while Hermione laughed and the Weasley family just looked plain confused.

"What?"

Percy looked at Ginny. "No. Way. You've never heard of Mary Poppins?"

She looked at him inquisitively. "Who's Mary Poppins?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a reference to a muggle thing."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, someone smacked into Percy. The person bounced right off, and fell. Books flew everywhere. It was the assistant, and he looked like he had gone through a washing machine with a few razor blades thrown in. He had cuts liberally spread over his body, and his clothes were tattered. His shoe was missing and his foot was bandaged. His hands were both coated with Band-Aids.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just had a run-in with the "_Monster book of Monsters_"" He shuddered, and Hermione, Ron and Harry both joined him in mutual horror.

Percy gathered all the books up, and hefted the lot. He set it down at the counter and promptly dug out the money bag Hera gave him.

"How much?"

"Uh... Let me see..." The woman at the counter quickly counted."23 Galleons, 4 Sickles."

Hermione paid for her books, and Harry shoved Percy to the side.

"Hey-!"

Harry put down his money for the Weasley family and himself.

"By all means, pay for yourself." Harry grinned cheekily at Percy's shocked face.

"Um, sir, you've already paid the allotted amount, so there's no need for extra payment..."

"..."

"C'mon, let's go!" Harry grabbed Percy and shoved him out the door.

Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family followed, breathing in the fresh air.

"So, where next?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, Crookshank's coat has been looking a bit thin, and I need to get him some more food anyways. So, I guess we could go to the pet store... If that's right with you?"

Mrs Weasley nodded. "That could work. Why don't the twins and I go to Madam Malkin's to get some new robes, and Arthur will go with you four. You could get a pet, while you're at it, too, Percy."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Well, Magical Menagerie is right across here, so we'd best be off!"

The two groups walked off in opposite directions, discussing such topics as:

"How on earth did you grow _three inches taller_ in 3 months?" (Mrs Weasley)

"What is your favourite animal?" (Arthur)

"Don't get sassy with _me_ mister!" (Mrs Weasley)

"...I don't think they have horses in the pet store. Sorry." (Arthur)

And such and such.

They soon made it to the pet store, a wide, squat building which was painted with a vibrant green which seemed to shimmer. It had curly blue script splattered across the façade, which presumably read "Magical Menagerie", but could have just as easily been "Genia's Maracas", or something like that.

They walked into the (extremely fluorescent) shop and were immediately assaulted by various screeches, caterwauling, squeaking and general chaos.

Cages occupied every available space, lining the walls, hanging from the ceiling, even floating in the air. Customers examined pets, and pets examined customers.

Suddenly, all the screeching stopped. Everyone paused, confused. There was a frightening silence, occasionally broken with some hissing from an agitated snake.

Percy stopped at a gigantic cage. Inside lay a diminutive, tawny owl.

"Why does this owl have such a big c-" The owl turned to stare at, it's head eerily turning on its neck. Percy, being the (obviously) idiotic demigod with an insatiable curiosity, stepped forward, closer to the cage.

Suddenly, the owl flashed forward, and nearly scratched his eyes out.

"Holy-"Percy abruptly drew back, lest he lose his sight. As it was, three shallow slashes etched his cheek. He blinked and that _goddamn_ owl was back on its perch, preening its feathers smugly.

He looked around, and _every single owl in the shop_ was glaring at him like he was the bane of their existence.

Okay then. No owls for him.

He backed away slowly, and he felt something wet _splatter_ on his arm.

"What the-" He looked up and locked eyes with a vicious-looking eagle owl.

"Okay, do you have somewhere that is _not_ occupied with retribution seeking owls?" He said, wiping his arm on a cage surreptitiously.

A laughing Ron pointed to a corner which held puppies, cats, and...an ocelot? Percy shrugged. He did have a Pegasus, after all. He shouldn't be surprised by these animals.

While he walked over to the corner, Hermione went to the counter to inquire about the health of her cat. As he walked around the section, he saw an attendant barrelling towards him.

"Should I be worried, or..."

The attendant showed no sign of stopping, so Percy stepped to the side, and thus avoided a face full of Human. The attendant kept on running, and eventually came to circle back to him. But, since he was occupied by an extremely adorable rabbit that seemed hell-bent on sniffing his, /ahem/, area, he didn't realise it. Yet.

"Well, at least I didn't get run over by an overenthusiastic worker bent on catching a runaway animal", He said happily, giving the rodent a final pat.

He turned, fully intending to go examine the puffskeins, and was run over by an overenthusiastic worker bent on catching a runaway animal.

"Goddamnit."

The said animal then decided to sit on Percy's face, covering his indignant mouth with silky black fur.

"...Ge' awf meh, ye' ijotic...ijiot!"

"I'm not sure whether calling a fox an "idiot" is wise, you know. Hi, I'm Lou Ellen."

Percy sat up abruptly, the fox going flying.

"_LOU ELLEN_? FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD?"

"No. I'm Lou Ellen from Camp Fish-Blood. Are you a demigod?"

"It's Percy! It's so good to see you!"

"...Goddammit."

"What?"

"Well, you've been missing at camp for a few weeks, and Annabeth is a rampage, and I can't tell her that you're alright, because Mother is...stubborn."

"Oh. Why is Annabeth on a rampage? Is she okay?"

Lou Ellen just looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Gods, you're oblivious."

Percy just looked at her, confused.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "Anyways, you're here to get a pet, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I've got the perfect pet for you!" Lou Ellen grabbed the fox which was slowly creeping away.

"Oh no you don't." She shoved the black fox in front of his face, grinning. "This is a Fennec Fox. A black one, which is pretty abnormal, but with these wizards, who knows? It's cute, fluffy, incredibly loyal if you feed it enough, and it has a weird sense of humour."

Percy paused. "It's tiny." He could hold it in his cupped hands.

"Oh, it'll grow. And anyways, do you want a Sabre-Tooth Tiger or something?"

"...I suppose not."

Its warm brown eyes, so similar to chocolate, melted the heart of the demigod.

"Okay, fine, I'll buy the stupid rodent."

"It's not a rodent, idiot."

"Hey! Who really cares, anyway?"

Lou Ellen led him to the counter, claiming that he would trip and kill himself if he went to the counter unaccompanied.

He waited behind Hermione, who was wildly gesticulating to the woman at the counter about how she was sure that Crookshanks had _Feline __endocrine __alopecia, _whatever that was.

"So, what _are_ you doing here, Lou Ellen?"

"Oh, you know, research. These wizards magic isn't as strong as a child of Hecate, they have to use wands, but they get around their limitations admirably, making a range of potions to do what their spells can't, and other stuff like that. Although we're still more powerful, it's just so _interesting_ how many things they invent, to overcome obstacles, like wands, since their magic needs to be channelled, and-"

"Next, please. Oh, hello Lou Ellen. Finally managed to sic that devil on someone, did you?"

"_What?_ Lou Ellen..."

Lou Ellen laughed nervously. "Just buy the damn thing."

Percy huffed suspiciously and brought his bag of (awesomeness?) money and placed the fox on the counter.

"Uh, do you want the standard fox value pack? It includes a cage and appropriate food, water and food bowls, and all you need to keep a fox."

Percy nodded.

"Okay then, that'll be...20 galleons, 2 sickles."

"Orright then."

Percy opened the bag, expecting to see _something _in there. In truth, the bag was empty.

"What?"

He tipped the bag upside down, and immediately, coins spilled out like a metallic waterfall.

"Whoa!" He collected the coins that had fallen off the counter and placed them back.

The woman eyed the bag curiously.

"Okay then.."

She gathered the coins, counting them, and shoved them into a tiller.

Percy put the bag away, stuffing the fox into a normal, cube shaped cage.

He then awkwardly moved towards the Trio, the box of essentials precariously balanced on the cage.

"Uh, hey guys. Whoa. Whoa!"

The box of stuff toppled off the cage, nearly hitting Hermione in the face.

Luckily, Ron caught it before Hermione's face was permanently disfigured, and grudgingly handed it back to Percy.

"What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Probably, like, a year's supply of dog food or something."

Harry chuckled. "Well, we should get going. Where's Mr Weasley?"

"Oh, I think that he said that he was waiting outside. Apparently a Mastiff was giving him the stink eye."

"Oh. Okay then, let us be off!"

"Gee, Harry, I never took you as the dramatic type."

"Oh shut up Percy. Let me bathe in my moment of screen time."

* * *

**A cookie to anyone who finds out the reference to a particular Shakespearean poem in there!**

***Sorry, I just had to.**

**** Yay! Tintin!**

**_GINNY AND PERCY ARE GOING TO HAVE AN EPIC BROMANCE!_**

* * *

Okay, so it was going to go on for a few more paragraphs, but I wanted to post this fast and it just seemed right to end it there.

Uh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in **aaggeeessss** (this is becoming a trend) and, as you know, from my other pseudo-chapter (if you don't know, don't worry) it was because of exams.

Well, since school has been over for 3 weeks now, I've really only been procrastinating (trend?) sooo...

Oh, yeah, it took me about an hour to post this, because fanfiction is being an asshat. All my paragraphs kept on bunching together into a huge block of illegibility (?), and, frankly, it was pissing me off.

Oh, right! So, during the holidays I found this awesome book on how to sketch stuff, and since I want to learn how to draw, yeah. I'm getting drawing materials for Christmas! So, I'm pretty okay at papier-mâché (that's not how you spell it, probably...) and clay sculptures, I really want to know how to draw, since drawing is awesome and Art is my elective next year.

Um, this is my longest chapter yet. 3500 words. Jeez. I know, people usually post stuff, like, 10, 000 words long, but hey!

Long chapter = Long wait

Yes?

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


	8. The Horror of typing while in DocManager

**I'm am truly sorry.**

**As you probably know, I haven't updated in a bit more than a month.**

**No, this story is not abandoned.**

**Basically, all of my chapters and stories and stuff are on an old PC (really, really old. Like, older than me.) and basically, the whole computer is sort of dead.**

**I say "sort of" because my computer goes through monitors like tissues. And it has the flu.**

**Yes, yes, I know not having a backup is horrendously horrible and I should feel ashamed of my self and blahblahblah, but honestly, I'm not really that bothered. And I pay the price for that today.**

**Sigh.**

**Also, another problem is that I'm simultaneously having a sort of writers block and an idea rush. The writers block is for this story, because obviously I haven't had access to the chapter for weeks, and the idea rush is for basically everything else. I've been developing an original story, 2 other fanfictions nagging at my face, and school and all of that stuff. So you'll either maybe get an update when I manage to fix my PC, or you'll get a million one shots and beginnings of long running fictions.**

**Yay.**

**Can you hear my sarcasm?**

**Anyways.**

**Here's a tidbit of one of my fanfictions!**

Imagine a lush green forest, dotted with exotic plants and animals, sunbeams shining through the foliage and tracing intricate patterns on the grassy ground, illuminating brightly coloured flowers and dozing creatures. Birds singing their own unique song, accompanied by a ruffling of feathers, a flash of colour.

Got it?

Now scrap it.

Why?

Because it really, really wasn't like that.

A hauntingly dark clearing, filled with mysterious rustles and glowing eyes. The ground was barren, interrupted by brave patches of stringy, yellowing blades of grass. Towering over the clearing, stood an ancient oak, devoid of leaves and bleached white with age. The sparse moonlight danced over the surface, creating an ethereal glow. Even the AIR screamed danger. It had a musty, bitter smell to it. It smelled of death.

A black cloaked figure, tall and graceful, jumped down from the trees, landing with a soft THUD.

Another cloaked figure, squatting in the dirt, jumped up, startled. The figure brandished its dagger, settling into a familiar battle stance. It got ready to fling its dagger, when the figure spoke.

"Calm down Nico!", the figure who came from the trees said, extending a placating hand.

Nico relaxed, tucking his dagger into his belt.

"Gods Percy! Don't scare me like that. Next time I swear I'll gut you."

Percy scoffed.

"Somehow, I doubt that. Remember who's the better assassin here."

Nico shook his head, squatting down again and procuring a flint and a rock.

"Who hired you today then? Please not Dionysus again. That wine swollen bast-"

"...Kronos"

Nico slipped as he struck the rocks together, catching his finger and dropping the flint.

"Damn it!", he hissed, nursing his reddened hand. "KRONOS?! He's the one who hired you?! The Crimelord? Killed his father? Stole the Crown Jewels? Killed...killed Salina?", he whispered the last part, wincing when he saw Percy stiffen.

"Yes. That one.", he said curtly, hunching his shoulders.

"Why did you accept the job, then? You know that you're going to end up killing him somehow, you know?" His voice had a easygoing tone, yet it didn't sound like he was joking.

"He was threatening to kill Tyson."

Nico threw his hood off his head, glaring at Percy with dark, haunted eyes. His skin was a pale olive colour, so pale that it seemed grey.

"What?" His voice was calm, yet he seemed seconds away from breaking something.

He lit the fire, striking the rocks together violently, sparks flying off and lighting the tinder. He gently blew on it, coaxing the small flame to grow. Soon he had a small fire going, emitting light and heat. The shadows drew back reluctantly.

"Exactly." Percy took his hood off as well, revealing a tanned face with fierce green eyes, flickering in the wavering light.

They both had raven black hair, and the same sort of build, tall and lithe, yet Percy seemed to be a few years older, taller and a little more muscly.

Nico sighed. "What's the job?"

Percy shrugged. "Not much. Just have to nab a dagger."

"A dagger?" Nico scowled. When Percy said "not much", it typically meant that someone was going to get murdered, or at least severely injured.

"Owlface's dagger.", Percy conceded. He opened a leather pouch that hung on his hip, and took a ferret-like creature out gently. It had bright red fur, with alternating white stripes and cute, fluffy ears. It also happened to be bouncing around like a caffeine-fuelled kangaroo.

"Owlface? You mean He-" Nico stopped.

"Perseus Jackson.", his voice was quietly dangerous, and he looked seconds away from gutting both the ferret and its owner.

"I will give you exactly ten seconds to explain why that MONSTROSITY is still living."

The ferret blinked innocently at the furious assassin.

"Oh, don't give me that look.", Nico hissed. "I KNOW that you steal my things, you, you, you sticky-fingered mongoose!"

Percy cocked his head curiously. "What does he take?" His eyes glittered with amusement, and he looked seconds away from bursting out into laughter. "Your knives? Your undergarments? Oh wait. No way...Your Mythomagic figures?"

Nico gave him a dark look, while his fingers patted his pockets frantically. He froze, glaring at the ferret. The ferret was gnawing on a gold statuette while Percy cackled above him, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey! That's my only Pluto! Give it back, you mangy rodent!"

If the ferret could've scoffed, it would've.

"Oh my gods it's your Mythomagic figures!"

After a while (and a lot of knives thrown by Nico), Percy finally calmed down enough to realise that something (or someone) was missing.

"Where's Blackjack?"

Nico shrugged. "Technically, YOU are Blackjack."

"Oh shut up. It was your idea in the first place."

"It was a joke."

"YOU LEFT LITTLE DRAWINGS OF BLACKJACK AT EVERY JOB!"

Nico's water skin that hung on his hip exploded, leaving him wet to the bone and shivering.

Nico glared at him blackly. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Um...accident?"

"You are going to get me a new water skin."

Percy sighed. "But seriously, where IS blackjack?"

"Probably with Tyson. You know he loves that horse."

The mood grew dark.

"So. You have to steal the "Athenian ceremonial Dagger""

"Tsh. Not so ceremonial. Apparently, the current princess stabbed a suitor in his -ahem- area, when he got too grabby."

Nico winced sympathetically.

"Ouch. I guess his princess-molesting days are over."

Percy chuckled in agreement, and they both fell silent for a while, staring into the flames morosely.

"I wonder why Kronos would want a simple dagger?"

my god I am never going to use doc manager to write in. The formatting.

ARFGGDHD,

So yeah. There's a reason why this isn't bold.

ANd , yes. I did steal Bolin's ferret.

i am not ashamed.

please don't kill me for this horrible horribleness. I dare not go back and edit or the the whole thing will delete on me.

so yeah. I'm using my iPad to write this, and OMIGODS even though this is pretty new, the lag. when I type,ave to sit back and watch the keys greying, then whitening and errgkensibnwr I

Anyways. a yes. Stuff.


	9. The Irrational Placement of Portals

**CHAPTER 8**

**Right. This chapter is basically a series of connected scenes. Therefore, there will be a lot of line breaks.****  
**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

_**POSSIBLY A FEW DAYS LATER BUT NOBODY'S SURE BECAUSE THE AUTHOR CAN'T BE BOTHERED**_

Harry blinked. _Where was he?_ He looked around and surmised that he was in a forest. He was standing on the edge of a large clearing, between two trees. Their leaves just covered the bottom half of his vision.

_Why was he here?_ He took a step forward.

Or, rather, _tried_ to take a step forward. His feet were stuck to the floor, and he ended up just awkwardly leaning forward with his backside in the air, his arms windmilling furiously, passing through several branches in the process.

_...What?_

He craned his neck over the leaves, unable to stand on his toes, because someone had evidently spelled his feet to the ground. Or something like that.

Two men, dressed in odd clothing, were arguing rather fiercely. The taller one was wearing a bronze breast plate with an attached skirt of leather strips. He wore a red plumed Greek-style helmet, also bronze. A sword hung, sheathed, at his hip. He had a shield slung over his back. He seemed to ooze hostility and aggression.

The shorter man, however, seemed completely different. He wore a long, flowy white shirt that reached his knees. A simple leather belt was cinched around his waist. He exuded naivety, from the way he stood, jumping around excitedly, to the way he talked, high and child-like.

"But mother said-"

"Fool! She said nothing of the sort! We need to take them out _quietly_. Do you think that they only exist here? No. They're everywhere. Take out one, and the rest will come swarming. If we flood the place with monsters, do you not think that their Ministry will not be immediately notified? No, we need a sneak attack."

"But the Mist-"

"Will likely do nothing. They are descendants of a goddess, after all."

"Oh. Soo what do we do? Oooh, what if we just blow the whole place up? Like, with Greek fire or something? We can cook marshmallows and we can invite everyone! And..."

"Epimetheus?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"But Pallyyy!"

"Oh, Chaos, why was I partnered with _you_?"

"Gaea said that you would stop me from making friends with the stick wielders!"

"..."

"So is that a yes to the marshmallows?"

"ARGH!"

The man unsheathed his sword, and threw it into the trees with inhuman strength. It cut through trunks with a dull _TSHH_, and struck the middle of a tree, buried at least a foot deep. The blade quivered from the impact, leaves and small branches showering down from above. The man once again threw his hand out. The sword shot back to its master, its gleaming red blade slicing through more trees and lopping off branches like butter. And it was headed right towards Harry's head. _Crap._

He squeaked slightly and ducked, as best as he could. It just grazed his hair, chopping off the top part. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly, but the damage was done.

Epimetheus met his terrified gaze with one of his own.

"AHH! PALLAS!"

"What?!"

"IT'S A GOBLIN! IT'S GOING TO EAT US!"

"..."

"Look! I'm not lying!" Epimetheus pointed directly at Harry.

_Crap._

Pallas's eyes found his. He glared contemptuously, slowly making his way over to him.

_Crapcrapcrap._

He swung his sword in a lazy arc, inches away from his nose. Leaves fluttered down and landed on the ground.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

"Well, look what we have here." He glared at him. Harry shrank slightly.

_For god sakes Harry, you're a Gryffindor! He's only an incredibly realistic cosplayer...who could easily disembowel you with a flick of his finger. That's all. Oh, who am I kidding? You're going to die. _

"A little _spy_. Probably sent by Chiron, am I right?"

"..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"..."

"Well maybe a little _cut_ will help that, don't you think?"

_Okay, you're definitely going to die. Wait. Where's your wand?_

Harry felt his pants pocket. A stick shaped thing occupied his back pocket.

_Yes! Finally, some luck! _

The man brought his sword swinging down, aiming towards his neck._  
_"STUPEFY!"

The psychotic sword-swinging cosplayer was pushed back a metre or so, surprised. The red blade smashed into the tree to the left of him. Leaves fluttered down gently.

_What?_

He checked his wand.

_What? WHAT?!_

In his hand lay a chopstick. It slowly disintegrated into splintery dust.

"Oh come _on_. Why is there even a chopstick in my pocket? WHERE IS MY WAND?!"

"So. You are a sorcerer. Well, not for long."

His eyes glinted cruelly as he swung the sword. Epimentheus squealed, falling down in a dead faint.

Harry screwed his eyes up, waiting for the moment of impact that would probably lop his head off. Meanwhile, a tingly sensation raced over his skin like bursts of electricity. Adrenaline? The sensation gathered in his clenched fists. The energy grew until it was nearly unbearable, shocking his hands and fizzling impatiently. He waited for a moment until the pressure built up to a breaking point. His fists were going numb. He drew his fists up and thrust his open palms out at the approaching sword, which seemed to be moving at the speed of flies in amber. Then he let it loose in a destructive blast of blazing light and deafening silence and fury. Black dots danced across his vision and enveloped his mind, easing it away from the agony on wings of silence and calm.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up, Harry."

"Wake _up_!"

"We're going to miss the train!"

"We still have a couple of hours Hermione. Calm your face down."

"Urgh. Do I have to do this _every time?"_

"Tsh. Ron, we all know that you enjoy annoying the heck out of him in the morning."

"Meh."

Harry groaned, shielding his face from the sun with his pillow.

"Go 'way"

"Ha. No. Wait. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Just wait."

Harry drifted back to sleep, bunching up the blankets. Suddenly, there was a _THUMP_ on his bed sheets.

"Whaaa?"

He felt something burrow beneath his blankets. He poked it with his foot. It then licked his toes.

"What?!"

It then crawled on top of him, biting his hair.

"Get it off!"  
Its tail stuck into his mouth. He spat it out disgustedly, and rolled over to the edge of the bed to evade the little devil.

Of course, this just prompted the animal to somehow push him off the bed.

"Ow! Crap."

The animal, Percy's pet fox, then sat on his head, smugly wrapped around his face.

Harry sighed, beaten. "Fine, I'll wake up. Idiots."

He got up, shoving the fox off his head and the blankets onto the bed. _Hey, that rhymed!_

"You better get packing, Harry. We're going to Hogwarts today!"  
"What? Oh, right. Yay."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"I'm tired. Now, go away. I need to get dressed."

They filed out one by one, intending to get breakfast while Harry dressed.

He slipped on his jeans and a grey T-shirt that was shoved in a corner of his trunk. He began shoving textbooks and extra socks into wherever they would fit. As he stuffed an astrolabe into a space between a textbook and some salamander blood, there was a deep rumble and very soon, the windows rattled as sheets of rain battered against them.

Harry sighed, and dragged a Mrs-Weasley-made-and-approved green sweatshirt from a pile of clothes to his right. He pulled it over his head and headed downstairs for breakfast. He was soon joined by Fred and George as they reached the first floor landing.

As they trotted into the kitchen, they were greeted by the sight of Mr Weasley dressed in back-to-front robes, bending over the fireplace, talking to Amos Diggory's head.

_Wait, what?_

Amos Diggory's head was sitting in the middle of the flames like a large, bearded dragon egg. It was talking very fast, completely unperturbed by the sparks flying around it and the flames licking its ears.

"All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.

Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry about this, Molly," it said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything… but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night…"

"Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.

Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth. "Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small pop, vanished.

* * *

Okay, okay, I'm sorry for this direct plagiarism of HP, but it was important to the original plot, so I felt obligated to add this bit of HP.

* * *

Harry had always liked magical taxis. The driver didn't ask awkward questions (Why does your luggage sound like it's exploding?), it was quick and easy, and he could afford them.

But, he decidedly did NOT like magical taxis when Arthur Weasley was driving one.

"ARTHUR!", Mrs Weasley screamed hysterically. "You're going to kill someone! I'm going to die. I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to- LOOK OUT FOR THAT POLE!"

"Sorry honey!I can't control this thin- MERLINS BEARD, GET OFF THE PAVEMENT, YOU IMBECILES!"

A group of cloaked men fled into a building, casting shield charms around the pet store.  
"Then why on earth did you get a magical taxi!"

Ginny squealed as they turned the corner, Ron looked decidedly sick, and the twins (and Percy) looked like they were having the time of their lives. Hermione was clinging to Ron (who looked quite pleased by this). Harry didn't feel so good himself, and Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to burst a gasket. Mr Weasley seemed petrified, and his driving reflected that.

"IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME!"  
"MERLIN, I THINK YOU JUST RAN OVER A CAT!"

"Nope. It's alright. I think."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Wait... Why are we going backwards?!"

Percy face-palmed. "You're in the reverse gear."

"Wait how did I- Golly, what happened?!"

Percy groaned. "You just stalled the car."*

Using a bit of magic, Mr Weasley managed to parallel park (lopsidedly) on the side of the road.

"You know what? I've got my driving licence, and I won't kill anyone. Do you want me to drive?"

Everyone except the twins (unsurprisingly) quickly mumbled their assent.

They switched seats, with Percy at the wheel and Mr Weasley next to the twins.

Percy eased his way into the bustling traffic, sighing as Mr Weasley complained how slow he was.

"Cars are meant to make people faster, are they not?"

"Cars are also not meant to be weapons of mass destruction."

"..."

* * *

Percy parked the car, and everyone grabbed their trunks, and crossed the road, into Kings Cross. Unfortunately, as mentioned previously, it was pouring down, and so everyone got soaked carrying their trunks. Everyone was relieved when they made it into the relative dryness of the station.

Except maybe Percy. Instead of just bearing the rain, he _revelled_ in it, soaking it up like sunshine. People gave him weird looks when he was literally _dancing in the rain. _Rather badly, too.

("What are you _doing_, Percy?!" "Dancing. Duh.")

They eventually made it to the barrier. They gathered around it, Harry cracking a smile at Percy's' confusion.

"Why are we gathered around a- Holy Hades, Fred! Watch out!"

Fred had dashed towards the barrier pushing his trolley, flashing a wicked smile at Percy's horrified face.

"C'mon, Georgie!" George, of course, complied, grabbing his trolley and following his twin. They quickly ran into the barrier, passing though to Platform 9 and ¾.

Percy now resembled a fish out of water.

"What...just happened?"

Ron chuckled. "That's the way to Hogwarts! Haven't you looked at your ticket yet?"

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Uhm..."

Hermione sighed. "It says Platform 9 and ¾. It's the magical train to Hogwarts."

"Riiight."

"Anyways, your turn, Percy!"  
"So, only wizards can go through the barrier?!" Percy looked and sounded a bit hysterical as Ron impatiently pushed him towards the barrier.

"Witches too, Percy." Hermione added reprovingly. "Don't forget that."

"No muggles?"

"Nope."

"Uhh...!"

Percy looked positively terrified as he neared the barrier.

_Hmmm, maybe he had a fear of brick walls. What would that be called? Clay-aphobia? Sand-and-clay-mixture-phobia? Barrier-phobia? Magical-portal-aphobia?_

He felt he was being a bit insensitive, and so simply watched as Percy was inches away from the brick.

* * *

Psh of course I wouldn't end it here. This chapter is way too short anyways. This is just seguing into Percy's panic-filled thoughts as he nears the barrier. Will he make it through? What will happen? Read on, my loyal...uh...readers. That sounded a lot better in my head.

* * *

_Well, here goes nothing._

He charged towards the barrier, anticipating a broken face, or at least a heavy concussion.  
And he would probably be carted off to the magical equivalent of a hospital and then the doctor would be like:

"How did you sustain this injury?"

And he would have to say:

"Oh I smashed my face in by voluntarily running into a brick wall. And then I got scratched up by an irritated fox. And yeah."

And then the doctor would look at him sceptically and then lock him up in a mental ward with all of the other crazy magical people.

He screwed up his eyes and waited for the collision.

Suddenly, there was a burst of white light, and then he was surrounded by cool air. _Yep, he'd probably just gotten a concussion_.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of pitch darkness. He was floating in mid-air, still gripping the trolley tightly. He loosened his grip slightly, and then completely let go when the trolley stayed put. A tickling sensation fluttered at the edge of his consciousness.

_Well, Perseus. What have you gotten into this time?_

"It's not my fault, Lady Hecate. What on Earth gave you the idea to put a portal to the magical world _in a brick wall?_"

The goddess sighed exasperatedly. _Well, it seems as if the wall cannot decide whether you are a muggle or a wizard._

"So it decided to stick me into eternal limbo? Harsh."

_Just water-travel out. No time will have passed._

"Right." He gripped the trolley again and focused. It took a lot more effort, since the place was void of_ everything_, let alone water.

He eventually made it to the other side of the barrier, with all four limbs attached and a peeved fox to go along with them.

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You nearly murdered me! Imbecile."

"Oh, uh. Sorry." Percy managed to quash the snarky comment that threatened to spill out.

The girl that he nearly squashed scowled at him reproachfully. Percy looked around, searching for the tell-tale flash of red hair. Nothing. _Crap_.

"Do you happen to know where the Weasley family is?"

She frowned at him. More, if possible. "Why do you ask?" Her voice took on a harsher tone. Not annoyed, like before, but actually _angry_. A hint of derision managed to wriggle its way into her voice.

"Uh, I was staying with them since I'm going to Hogwarts this year and-"

She interrupted him.

_Rude. _

"Oh, are you the "exchange student" Draco's been talking about?"

"...Who's Draco?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Percy smirked slightly. "Well my name's Bond."

The girl seemed a little confused. "James Bond." The girl's face remained clueless.

"Um...okay. My name is Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson."

She looked at him weirdly. Percy couldn't really blame her.

"Well, you can join Draco and our group while you wait for the...Weasleys." She had this weird combination of a sneer and a smirk on her face that Percy definitely did _not_ like, and thereby coined the "snerk".

Percy backed away slowly.

"I think I'll just wait for the Weasleys, I mean they're probably looking for me right now and-"

Pansy stopped his babbling by gripping his arm tightly (Geez, that girl had some _nails_) and snerking again.

"Oh, don't worry about the _Weasley's_, James." Percy was caught between irritation and hilarity.

"Uh, actually-" She seemed to be a fan for interrupting people, since she cut him off _again_, snerking wildly.

"Oh, come on." She then proceeded to drag him away from the barrier and towards a gigantic red locomotive sort of train that periodically puffed out grey smoke which he had happened to completely miss. Well, who could blame him? He had been preoccupied with a girl that had an obsession with snerking and interrupting people.

He looked around frantically for s last glimpse of red. Nothing. Well, unless you counted the enormous red train that was billowing great clouds and glowing like a glow-worm. Which was a lot. He hadn't really seen a glow worm before, but when he'd mixed up between a firefly and a glow worm in front of Annabeth, he'd gotten a big lecture on how blahblahblahblahblah. Yeah. He didn't have the best attention span out there, but his attention span (or lack of it) was nothing compared to the Stoll twins. No wait. Siblings? Who was older? Travis? Connor? Probably Connor. But wait. Travis was taller wasn't he? So, Probably Travis. Wait. I thought they were twins? But-

He was interrupted (again) by a pinch to his arm.

"What?" He was a little irritated at the constant cutting off. I mean, seriously. The only people who cuts everyone off are attention seekers (he thought, anyways) and-

"Err, hello?"

He started and looked straight up into some very familiar grey eyes.

"Ann- Oh. Who are you?" It wasn't Annabeth. It was just a pale, blonde boy who happened to have the "Eyes of Athena" as he dubbed them.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

He couldn't help it.

"Do you guys always introduce yourself last name first? I mean, don't you think that's a little backwards. First names first make more sense."

That gave him a lot of strange looks. Well, more than before, anyways. He looked around the train compartment.

Three more people sat in the compartment. Well, except for one, who lounged. But anyways.

"Uh, well, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

I guess?

Rose or whatever her name was frowned. "But you said your name was-"

"Well, this is Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He gestured to the lounging one first, and two Ares-legacy-lookalikes who looked as bright as a broken light bulb. Not that he could really talk, but still.

Petunia or Rose or something flowery whispered something into Draco's ear, accompanied with a rude gesture. His face distorted for a split second, but then smoothed out into an expression of greasy superiority.

"So I hear you've been hanging out with the _Weasley's_?"

Percy nodded, craning my head out the window, looking for the family. "Yeah, I've been living with them ever since I came here."

Draco frowned. "Are you a pure-blood? Or..."

Percy didn't know how to answer the question, but he knew Annabeth would say something about cells and oil and cholesterol and science-y stuff like that. "Um, by pure-blood, you mean..."

"There are no Muggles (Magicless) in your family. Everybody for every traceable generation has magic."

"Uh...My Dad was a... wizard, but Mum was a Muggle, so..."

"Half-blood then." He seemed a bit put out.

_Whew, nice dodge._

There was an awkward silence for a moment. And then, of course, there was an explosion. Everyone in the carriage jumped (except for Blaise, since he was obviously _too cool_ for that), and the Ares' look-alikes jumped up to gawk out the window.

"What on _Earth_ is that?"

Of course, it was the Weasley twins.

It had appeared that the rain had finally worked its way to the Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-start, No-Heat Fireworks in their trunks, and, as it said on the packet, _kabloom_.

Percy sent a quick prayer of thanks to the god of explosions (which was probably Hermes, since you know, mischief, and the fact that he was the god of everything random and odd) and hightailed the hell out of there. It was getting incredibly awkward.

* * *

"Heeey, guys!"

Harry looked up from his chat with Hermione and smiled. It was Percy, finally!

"Oh, Percy dear, where _were_ you?"Mrs Weasley wrapped Percy up into a fierce hug. Percy looked a bit daunted but awkwardly patted her on the back reassuringly. "We've been looking for you all over!"

"Erm..." He looked like he was trying to recall something."A girl called Lily or Daisy or something flowery sort of dragged me into a carriage with, uh, Drakon Malfoy, Blaise something-or-other, and...two other guys. I forgot their names..."

Harry frowned a bit. "I believe you mean Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. I could never remember their first names."

Ron shook his head. "They're a bad bunch, they are. Malfoy and Harry have got a vendetta going on between them."

A feeble little _bang _emitted from George's trunk_._  
Mrs Weasley tutted a bit. "Fred, George, how did you even manage to fit these many fireworks into your trunk?"

They grinned.

"Oh, we just-"

"Applied something that we-"

"Learnt from-"

"Good ole Flitwick."

"Shrinking charms.", They chorused, identical grins stretching their faces.

Harry snickered.

They gave him inquisitive looks.

"The way you were blabbering on about it made it sound like some long-forgotten spell of Merlins.", he explained, grinning at their affronted expressions.

"I'll have you know that-"

"Boys!", Mrs Weasley chastised. They shut up immediately.

_Percy_ came through the barrier, chatting with a pale, blonde girl animatedly, blushing occasionally.

He looked up, bidding the girl farewell, and hurried to join their group.

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up."

George nudged Fred, smirking.

"Looove is in the aaiirrrrr!", They sang, bursting out into laughter as _Percy's_ face turned a colour reminiscent of a tomato.

"Oh shut up."

After greeting a few familiar faces, messing around, and generally being social, _Percy_ coughed awkwardly, saying, "Shouldn't we be going now?"

Sure enough, right after he said that, the conductor's voice rang out.

Mrs Weasley gave hugs to everyone, making them promise to owl her, be safe and for god's sake, ease up on the pranking, George, Fred.

Mr Weasley chuckled. " It's going to be an exciting year, isn't it? Lots of events and tests and... bustle. I think you'll be seeing us earlier than you'll expect."

George narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean...?"

"Well, something very special is happening this yea-"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley jabbed him with her elbow. "They're not allowed to know!"

"What?" Fred pouted (though he frantically dismissed this as a cold induced illusion of their minds and bribed them with chocolate frogs to keep their mouths shut) "Why aren't we allowed to know!? What's happening?!"

But Mrs Weasley just smiled enigmatically and shunted them onto the train.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Percy quickly found a compartment, stuck their heads out the window and waved them goodbye.

Fred and George however, had different ideas and were shouting questions out the train, even as it ground to a start.

"What's happening at Hogwarts?!", Fred bellowed out the window.

"What aren't we allowed to know?!", George followed.

"Enjoy the year!", They shouted back. The train started to speed up, and their faces soon sped away from them.

* * *

***Pretend that this is a manual car**

**Okay, some of you might be confused. Smirk+Sneer=Snerk. Got it?**

**Oh, by the way Percy is Percy Jackson, _Percy_, however, is Percy Weasley.**

**And yes, I did steal Zar'roc. I regret nothing.**

**The random girl up there with _Percy _was Penelope Clearwater, just to clear that up.**

**Ahem. Right. So...I'm incredibly sorry for the..what was it? Nearly 4 or 5 months hiatus?**

**My writing has definitely suffered from the absence, and I apologize for the quality of this chapter, but at least it's long, hey.**

**I think the only person I kept in character was Penelope. And she was a cameo.**

**Sigh.**

**Um, shout out to these following people for helping me destroy this sudden rampage of sloth:**

**Endertrree (I think that's how you spell it?)**

**Badlydrawntophats (for being the outlet of my rage quits)**

**Yami the Outcast (for peppering me with reviews)**

**Kas (Or, alternatively, KC. You know who you are.)**

**The Guests (who either weakly insulted me or gave me virtual stuff)**

**Everyone Who reviewed.**

**There was waaaay more, but I sort of...forgot, so. **

**Also, I just checked on the status of my story, and HOLY FLYING BACON (hehe get it? flying pigs...okay i'll stop) HOW DID I MANAGE TO GET 102 FLIPPING REVIEWS!**

Yes, I am well aware this is nothing compared to other stories (HARRY POTTER AND THE METHODS OF RATIONALITY GIVE ME FIVE FANS WHO EXPECTED THAT ENDING), but it really means a lot to me.

Also, to the people who weakly insulted me, please, search up YGS, and watch to your hearts content.

Hmm... I've been strangely addicted to Chrisse (ClarriseChris) and Solangelo (WillNico) lately...

Oh wait what.

I just realised, this is chapter 8, isn't it?  
Ergh, I accidentally named it chapter 10.

Oh well. I'll have to change it.

Well, see y'all later!

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


End file.
